


我的主播-番外 录播（R）

by Linyi01



Series: 主播 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 存档我x尼亲爹





	我的主播-番外 录播（R）

 

 

 

 

 

顺着他在大腿根部的双手向上看去就是我一周没有触碰过的臀瓣，原本白皙的软肉被他自己用力揉捏了一会儿变得有些发红，留下几个清晰的指印。在那中间一根按摩棒正按着节奏低频震动着。

他双腿分开跪在床尾，上身伏倒在床上，靠肩膀支撑着。

他把脸埋在我给他准备的枕头里，透过口罩和枕头发出闷闷的呻吟，虽然看不到表情但我知道他的脸一定红透了，不管几次都是容易害羞的人。

 

他正讨好我似的抚摸自己的腿根，不时双手向外用力，按摩棒被挤出来了一些，又是一阵筋挛和呜咽声。

我索性把按摩棒抽了出来，抓住了他似乎想要挽留的双手，从床边拿过手铐把那双手分开扣在床头两边。

 

他因为我的动作彻底趴在了床上，本来挡着脸的枕头到了他胸前。

我终于有机会摸上他手感甚好的臀部，仅仅是揉捏并不让我尽兴，于是抬手轻轻拍了下去。力道不大但是发出了“啪”的一声，柔软的臀瓣轻颤了两下。

“唔……”

我才注意到他因为一点疼痛而变得兴奋的身体正一点点把之前的润滑液挤出来，顺着会阴向下流到囊袋上。

 

当然，我没忘了调整架在床角的相机，把画面推进给了主播的下身一个特写。

他还是主播，只不过每周日晚的直播间变成了录播，而且翘班的情况也多起来。每周总有一次，他需要我帮他拍摄周日放送的视频。

 

 

他的大腿上有上次留下的吻痕和一点不太明显的齿痕。明明都已经一周了还没退下去，不知是我下手重了还是他的体质所致。

 

我按着他的腰，一边不按着规律随性拍打他的臀瓣。他喜欢疼痛的刺激。

看我的手印盖过了他自己留下的痕迹，满意地伏身亲了刚才打过的地方，又张嘴在上面留下了牙印，一声呻吟终于从他嘴角漏出来。

“笨蛋…啊……会拍到脸……”

他在这时说话总是含糊不清，对我的称呼总是简单又直接的笨蛋二字。

“留着别播不就行了啊。”

我又去揉他的臀瓣，大拇指划过穴口。他哼了一声就没了声音。

 

“kazu不要忍着，想叫就叫出来。拍到我了，不会播了。”

我总是用不会播这样的借口让他在我面前放松。

我的手指抵在他的穴口。指尖感受到还没有完全闭合的小洞随着他的呼吸开合。

我跪在他的腿边，去亲吻他的颈部。他的发尾扫过我的鼻尖，我的呼吸粗重了一些，热气打在他的后颈，引起他一阵战栗。

 

我把手指放入了他的身体，甬道里的软肉包裹着我的手指，由于之前的使用，温度变得比平时要高。

他侧过头来亲我，被我躲开了，又闷闷地把脸埋进手臂。

 

“kazu不要这么着急嘛。”

我就贴在他耳边轻声说。清楚不会放进直播间里，主播就更主动。

 

从脸和手臂的空隙看到鬓发边上红透的肌肤。随着我手上的动作，他的身子溢出了细密的汗珠，即使我只是用一个指节在穴口摸索而已。

 

我把食指朝里探了探，直接压上他的敏感点。

他突然仰起头，发出含糊不清的呜咽声。我开始轻轻舔舐他的耳廓，用舌头在他的耳洞边打转。故意在吮吸时发出的水声也刺激着他，翘起的发尾被他的身体带着轻轻颤抖。

 

我的手指退出了他。离开前他还试图留住我，收紧的穴口夹着我的指节，我只好弯下手指，指甲刮在敏感的穴肉上，他打着颤放松身体。

双腿大开趴在床上的主播紧紧抓着连着床脚的手铐，屁股正高高撅着。后腰的肉挤出一条浅浅的小沟，没有肌肉的身体异常柔软，靠手肘和膝盖支撑起来。

 

我从床边拿了一串拉珠，直径不大而且大小均匀，还带震动的功能。

我去咬他的脖子，用牙齿刮着他细腻的皮肤，一点汗珠蹭在我嘴唇上。他看不到我的动作，在我把第一颗小珠子塞进去的时候，他似乎以为那是个小号跳蛋，下意识扭着腰去帮我找到他的敏感点。

 

我用手按住他的腰，放进第二颗珠子，两颗珠子之间有绳子连着，我往外拉了拉，他收紧了穴口，讨好似的用嘴唇碰碰我的额头。

 

放了五颗珠子，他轻声喘起气来，我开了小档的震动，继续向里塞着剩下的几颗。每次用手指向里推时，小珠子都会碾过主播的敏感点，让他一阵轻颤。

 

把八颗珠子推了进去，其实加起来不过十二厘米左右长，珠子微微震动着。

我舔着他的腰侧，用手去揉他的臀瓣。我帮他撸动着性器，听着他细细的呻吟溢出来。

 

在他快要去的时候，我停下了撸动，猛地把那串珠子扯了出来。

主播尖叫了一声，手铐的铁链因为他突然缩起身子而发出声响。他瘫倒在床上，透过枕头发出呜呜的声音，腰和大腿筋挛着。

他一定是直接射了出来，不过我没有打算让他这样休息。

 

我跪在他腿间，把床上随意扔着的半瓶润滑液胡乱地倒在他下身，他因为润滑液过低的温度想合拢腿却做不到。

我托起他的腰，用手指把一些润滑推进里面，剩下的就抹在他的臀瓣和性器上，慢慢沿着大腿向下滑。

 

我直接进入了他，先前准备的似乎过于充分，小穴里热得有些发烫，软得过分。没有受到任何阻碍就可以抽插起来。

他高潮的余韵还没结束，后穴一收一收的，紧紧夹着我的性器。他发不出什么声音，只是用手抓着床单，身体的反应告诉我他正爽得不行。整个人从腿到脖子都泛着红色，身体紧绷着。

 

我用力的操干他，握着他的腰，每次撞到最里面，他都会发出一点声音，合着两句身体拍打的啪啪声。

我加快速度顶了几次，退出在他股缝又磨蹭了几下，射在他的背上。

 

 

他的腰上留下我的手印，屁股和大腿根还是红的，因为揉捏和拍打。我伏在他身上喘了一会儿，便拿了毛巾把他身上的润滑和精液都擦干净。

 

我把他的手铐松开让他半靠着床休息。

边替他揉着手腕，边检查相机里的录像。

他喝了口水闭上眼，也不和我说话，腿也还合不上，扯过毛巾盖在身上。

 

“不好意思啊kazu，这个录像又不能用，我们明天再重新录吧。”

 

一阵沉默，他把手腕从我手里抽回去，朝我挑了下嘴角。

 

“不知道我的这位观众朋友什么时候才能学会录像呢？”

 

 

 

 

 

===============


End file.
